


31 Days Of Halloween 2018

by RAAMIsABeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dragons, Gargoyles - Freeform, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robots, Sirens, Wendigo, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Each day will have a different creature.All will be scary in some way (for the characters at the very least).Tags added as each story is added.





	1. Dawn Was Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to any community that might do 31 Days Of Halloween. 
> 
> I got the idea from an Amino where a little challenge is one Halloween story a day.

She felt lost, passing the same gnarled oak tree for the third time, noting two crosses she had previously slashed onto the thick bark. But if she didn't keep moving, it would find her. And it would kill her.

A howl in the distance and she was running again, ignoring the screaming of her legs and the wheezing of her chest. There had to be a way out of this forest. There had to be.

Growling whipped into her brain, eliciting a scream.

"Go away!"

Something was thundering through the underbrush, charging up behind her. Just before it caught up to the girl, her foot caught on a rut in the dirt and sent her tumbling.

Agony erupted from her side as the monster chasing her tripped over her and landed on its side mere feet away.

Fur shook as it stood up on its back legs, large, hand like paws grabbing her legs and yanking her towards the beast.

She screamed and struggled and writhed, but dawn fell too late.

The early morning light revealed a bloody stain and a sleeping man.

 


	2. Cry For Me, Yeah?

Screaming, the girl thrashed and writhed in the vice-like grip of the cool hand around her throat. Behind her, her older brother lay in a slowly growing pool of his own blood, but the winged creature before her didn't want him dead. No. It wanted something else.

And she wasn't a big part of its wants.

"Let her go! I'll do anything, please!"

Her brother cried, stumbling into a kneeling position with the intention of standing up. A dark chuckle preceded the choke hold suddenly releasing and a tickling rush of air pulling hacking coughs from her abused throat.

Little creaks and scraps of stone against stone echoed in the small church room as the figure crouched in front of her brother, dwarfing him by its chiseled stature alone.

"I'll let her leave, though not before I remove an eye. A souvenir, if you will."

Her brother refused and threw himself into the arms of the stone beast, offering his eye in return for his sister's. A laugh, originating from the belly of the beast, rumbled throughout its body as both hands cupped each cheek. Its things now rested on either side of her brother's right eye.

"Cry for me, yeah?"


	3. See No More

He shuddered in fear, hidden beneath a small ledge. Above, snakes hissed and scales gasped against the stone floor of the ruined castle. Why had he come here? Why did he and his friend follow the singing of a woman?

And now, his friend was up there, frozen. Or encased in stone. Somewhere amongst the rest of them.

He choked on a cry as a coil of the serpent slipped down in front of his hide, tapering off to a whip like tail. Luckily, she seemed to have not heard him.

Just in case, the man curled up and covered his head, a childish manoeuvre but something he felt like he had to do.

Suddenly, breath puffed in all directions, smaller puffs moving and hissing out of the mouths of whatever they were.

"Well, hello there. I found you."

Unable to resist seeing what the female voice came from, the man opened his eyes and saw beautiful amber eyes.

And then he saw no more.

 


	4. More, More, More!

Even as the sharp sting radiated from his neck, he couldn't help but admire the lad shaking and suckling from his body like a baby.

"I thought I lost you..."

He murmured into the tangle of hair, stroking down a gaunt back soothingly. How long had he gone without a meal?

A particularly hard bite had the man groaning in pain and accidently squeezing the smaller boy. His vision started to darken and he knew that if he didn't remove the lad now, he wouldn't be able to get them home, somewhere safe.

With a firm grip, the man used the unruly mop head to yank the boy from his neck, hissing as the action caused sharp fangs to scratch on their way out.

"More, more, more!"

If not for the weakened state of the other, the man would surely have had him leaching more blood. As it was, keeping those piercing fangs at bay was hard enough in that moment. A wad of fabric fixed the problem.

"When we get home, you can have more. I need to get us somewhere safe..."

"But-"

"No buts. Come on."

\---

Laying on his bed with a sated and sleeping undead boy who was easily three times as old as the man's grandfather was, the man settled down. A large, obnoxious white plaster covered the two holes in his neck, and superglue held then closed quite well.

Looks like another call to his private doctor was needed tomorrow.


	5. Slamming Doors

Life was great. Her brother had inherited a huge mansion from one of their uncles, who neither of them actually knew, and he'd invited her to join him.

One problem she had with the house was the doors. They would close on their own. It spooked her more than she wanted to admit. And a door shouldn't lock on its own.

But it had happened. Her bedroom door was locked. Even worse, every time she unlatched the hook, it somehow swung in a circle and landed back into the hole.

Suddenly, the door threw itself open, knocking the woman onto her backside.

Screams shattered the night sounds, screams which she identified as her brother.

"Bro!"

She called, stumbling to her feet and starting to run.

_Slam!_

Her bedroom door had slammed shut. Each door she passed banged as they violently shut, windows flying open and scattering the curtains into the air.

She could see him, could see her brother. The door to his room was wide open, and she could see everything.

Blood welled from deep slashs upon his chest, coating an invisible hand as it widened the wound. Crying out in fear, the woman tried to enter the room, only to have the door slam in her face and knock her out.


	6. Winter

The blizzard raged on as she tumbled down the slope, leaving a trail of fresh blood from claw marks across her chest for the man-beast to follow her. Each 360° roll slammed her into the snow and cascaded loose snow down the incline with her.

A moan above her, before the man-beast screeched and began racing through the winter wonderland, some spittle shooting out to sink somewhere behind the animal.

Crying out, the woman stumbled to her feet and ran as steadily as she could, ignoring the deep set ache in her chest and the stickiness of her clothes as her crimson lifeline was absorbed by the fabrics.

Ahead of her, a half sunken car shimmered like a mirage in the bland whiteness, surely locked. But it was worth the chance.

Reaching desperately for the handle, the woman didn't expect to be smashed into the hulking metal, screaming as the delicate bones in her hand and forearm shattered under the force of the man-beast running into her from behind.

"Got you."

It mimicked, jaws snapping over a shoulder to tear off her parka and expose her to the frigid cold.

She tried to fight off questing jaws, but agony, blood loss and the freezing snow made sure she didn't last long.

One small mercy was that she was dead before it feasted, ravenous and never full.


	7. Sing Along, Dear Sailor

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be. I could cause you to drown yourself. I could drown you myself, if I felt so inclined."

"But you won't."

This was the third conversation the sailor had had with the fish half laid, half sitting on the rocks beside where he was fishing. Well, fish was too animal and ordinary to describe the creature. A man-creature was more exact. Half man, half fish.

But that didn't faze the man in the slightest. It could be because of some side effect of accidently laying his lips to the other's mouth. Or his voice.

"I never asked, why are the myths only about women?"

The man-fish laughed, a soft and musical sound.

"Our females tend to stick to cliffs, where they can run down a ship for some tasty mortals. While males, we prefer the sandy beaches full of fish. And children."

The man grimaced, shifting uncomfortably. He jumped when water dripped down his back and a mass forced him to bend over his knees to breathe.

"Though I prefer fish. They don't make as much of a fuss."

Up close, the salty scent of the man-fish gave way to a more masculine musk, seeming to come from the gill slits fluttering along a strong neck.

He could breathe again, confused for a second until he realised that the man-fish had hauled himself up the rock to sprawl out in the light.

"Sing along, dear sailor. It'll help you with your catch."

"Your singing works on fish?"

"Of course not."

Before the sailor could question anymore, the man-fish started to call out a soothing melody. Transfixed by the beautiful calls, the sailor had no words to give when a cold, webbed hand took his own and the man-fish began to lead him to the lapping tide.


	8. Sacrifice

Claws yanked the woman's hair, pulling her back from escaping out of a window.

"Get off me! Let me _go!_ "

She screamed, hysterical and thrashing like a wild fish to try and free herself from the beast's grip. It was no use, thick fingers wrapped up in her hair and fist closed in a vice-like grip.

They entered the room she had run out of, dragged towards the circle in the middle and _nailed_ down to the floor by sturdy tent pegs. In one corner, the summoner's youngest, a son, was in the embrace of the summoner's brother. The summomer herself was unconscious, leaning against the wall.

"Humans."

The beast hummed, shifting the summoner's head side to side.

"So weak."

It dropped her head and turned back to the woman, looking her up and down.

"You'll be a suitable sacrifice, I guess. Not to my tastes, too... soft. I like muscle in my sacrifices. Tastes better."

The beast grinned, patting the woman's slightly flabby stomach.

"Though there are other uses for a carrier like you."


	9. Forest Devil

Wings encompassed the man and he screamed as large claws latched onto his sides. The huge monster pinned him down as its hooves slammed down onto the ground, one of them shattering his leg bone under the sheer strength of this beast.

Maybe coming to New Jersey wasn't such a good idea, he wondered as the dirt was shoved in his face as the beast fully pressed the man down, shrieking in triumph.

Sensing an opportunity, the man tried to roll away from under the creature, and nearly did so. Unfortunately, this beast surely had years of hunting experience under its metaphorical belt and a strong, clawed hand snatched his legs from under him. The claws shifted, dragged up his sides before sinking into his chest with finality.

Wind gusted around the pair as leathery wings lifted the beast and its prey high above the trees. Each beat of the wings thumped the air and hoisted them higher, closer to the clouds. So close, the man was finding it hard to breathe.

For one sweet second, everything was still.

And then his heart leapt into his throat and he was falling.


	10. Bitten But Alive

The lass was running with her small dog at her heels, sometimes turning her head to fearfully glance at the nightmare chasing her. Each time it was closer, slinking between the trees like a shadow in the night.

Her dog froze and spun around to bark aggressively, hackles raised and teeth bared. The shadow slowed, a rippling growl silencing the dog before whatever it was leapt upon the small furry creature. Yelping, the dog furiously wriggled and snapped its jaws. But all that effort was in vain. A snap and the dog was still.

She ran, salty tears clearing their path through her dirty cheeks, breaths hitching and chest constricting.

Something large barreled her over and sank its teeth into the flesh of her shoulder, ignoring her screaming. Agony lanced across her entire body, prolonged by the strange sucking feeling the beast was doing, tearing her pierced shoulder even more.

Blood dripped in generous blobs when the creature finished feeding. The girl cried out weakly as a flashlight illuminated the creature, its feral grin, glowing eyes, near hairless body.

And then it was gone, chased away by the hollering of another human. An adult.


	11. Come On Then, You Beast!

He gripped his sword tighter, ignoring the blood dripping down his face and into his eye. Swinging it in a threatening manner bought him some more time to think, to plan.

Hissing, the reptile in front of him, no bigger than the man himself, used its longish and thin neck to dive in close and snap its jaws around his wrist. Triumphant, the beast ragged him around like a dog with a bone until he dropped his sword.

The metal clattered against the stone floor of the cave and the monster let him go. It growled and closed its jaws within an inch of his face, goading him into running.

But he wouldn't. If he was to die, he would die a warrior's death, not running like a coward from a giant lizard.

"Come on then, you beast!"

He roared, widening his stance and flicking out the last weapon he had in his immediate area. A dagger. Close combat it is.

In return, the winged beast bellowed and pulled its head back, sucking in a great gulp of air before its head snaked forward and heat and orange encompassed the man in burning agony.

 


	12. Thank You

The woman and her brother could struggle against the ropes all they want. They weren't escaping. No, they were trapped, pinned like rats in a trap.

"Don't bother. You'll waste whatever pathetic energy you have left."

The woman screamed from behind the fabric clutching her mouth. Well, he should say 'Mother', as a final respect to her for raising him.

But no. That time was gone and left in its wake was his actions tonight. Killing the female to raise him, and taking the uncle he always disappeared on crazy adventures with just seemed right. They could treat this like another adventure, one spanning years until the human died. Or he got bored of him and killed him.

Either way, the woman was dying tonight and the man would be thrown in the cargo bed of the truck, tied down and hidden behind some random furniture.

The woman writhed beautifully at the first instance of a stab wound, crying out as a fresh trail of tears dampened the gag even more, helping her saliva do its work. Her blood gushed from the large slash in her stomach, and he had to taste it. Not just a measly finger tip though. No. He swiped his tongue over the wound and purred at the thick taste and scent of her blood. But, plenty of other humans to taste. Now, to finish this.

Placing his claws just above her pulsepoint, he grinned maleviolently.

"I suppose I should thank you for raising me, woman."

And she jerked when he tore out her throat, gurgling and shaking. Until all was still.


	13. Glitch In The System

"Sir! We have to go _now_ _!_ "

His panicking Private was right, of course, but the General was a stubborn old man and no damn robot was going to chase him away from this specific spot. There was too much on the line if it did.

"SIR!"

"Easy, Private. We must hold this barricade. We don't want a machine running around doing God knows what now, do we?"

The Private mumbled his affirmation and cocked his gun, shivering in fear as the screams of his fellow soldiers drifted in the stuffy hallways.

Other men shifted from foot to foot, trying to quell their urge to run.

A glitching voice crackled out a laugh.

"I-I'm co-oming-g for-r y-you."

"Si-"

"Stand your ground. All of you!"

Scraping metal against metal preceded the humanoid entering the hallway they were guarding, one foot a mangled mess of wires and metal endoskeleton. Proof of how it escaped, evidence to back up that unbelievable moment. The panicked _"It's gone through the vents! The fans_ _haven't_ _stopped it!"_ screaming over the intercom over an hour ago seemed less and less true. But now the proof was in front of them.

"Shoot it!"

But the bullets did nothing. Why were they doing nothing?!

Another glitched laugh and a scathing remark.

"Did-d th-hey n-not-t tell-l y-you-u wh-hat mak-kes m-me?"

By now, the machine was nearly upon them, gleaming eyes and malicious grin being the last thing they laid their eyes upon.


	14. I Missed You, Master

Coming home to find his house a bloody mess wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the trail of blood leading from the basement door up the stairs. Ji knew blood wasn't allowed out of the basement.

Kicking off his shoes and leaving his coat to hang on a hook, the man sighed and followed the blood trail to find his errant little pet. To his credit, Ji _had_ made sure to cover the carpet in plastic before spilling the blood in his obvious trail.

The blood ended at the man's bedroom door, and the sound of a little bell dinging and a purr told him Ji was awake, and was aware his Master was home.

"Ji. What have I to-"

Okay. So maybe he should get the good Doctor to reevalute the 'borderline' feral assessment of his pet. Because, well, just... wow.

The entire floor was draped in plastic, and the people Ji must have killed - most likely robbers because the male never left the house, were stitched up. As in, their eyes and tongues had been used to stitch up their wounds. After death.

They were left laying upon one another, arms tied at angles, creating two twin triangles.

And, in the middle of it all, laid without clothes on a fluffed up tail, Ji purred and observed with his bright pink eyes.

"I missed you, Master. I even brought you a fresh gift."

The man's pet opened up his hands and offered the egg of a bird, a swallow, probably from the eaves of the house.

He purred and smiled, ears perked up and his tail swishing in contentment.


	15. Make It Work

"What have you done?!"

"I couldn't help it! I... I got the urge, you know."

"You can't just keep doing this!"

"But I have to."

"But-"

I silenced him with a kiss. I couldn't listen to it, listen to him. It hurt. I didn't want to hear his betrayal every time I had to eat.

But at least I haven't eaten him yet, or tried too.

"Bryce, please. Stop this."

"You know I can't, love. I can't eat what you all eat."

"I wish you could. So we could go on dates. So we could be a normal couple. Rather than one of us hiding in alleyways to find their next meal."

"Daniel-"

"No. Don't try to talk me down. I... I..."

Daniel shuddered, and I held him in my arms, let him calm down. His heartbeat soothed me, as I was sure mine did for him.

We were on opposite sides of the split, and yet, and yet, we would make this work.

I knew we would.


	16. No Mercy To Be Found

She gasped as the thing inside her chest wriggled. It pressed against her lungs and heart, constricting her ability to live. But... She had to hold on. The ship needed a pilot.

Screams echoed down the metallic hallway, and she ran faster, hoping the slamming of her booted feet against the floor didn't attract attention.

Ahead of her, the door to the cockpit hung half open, as if taunting her. Hanging out of it lay her the mutilated body of her co-pilot. Damn.

Nothing she could do about it.

Dragging his body out if her way, she closed the door and started up the engine. Before the woman could pilot the spaceship, agony flashed her vision white and she couldn't breathe. To save the ship, she stumbled to her knees away from the controls, screaming as a small pale worm shattered ribs and poked it's smooth head from her chest.


	17. Wave

He grinned as he pulled up more fish from the seemingly bottomless lake. His tribe would be eating well tonight. Minuscule waves lapped at his small canoe, but he wasn't afraid. This was just the currents, playing cat and mouse with each other. Nothing to worry about.

Counting ten fat fish, more than enough for a week, the man placed down his rudimentary fishing rod beneath the carved seat of his boat and obtained the double ended paddle. Swinging the paddle side to side, the man turned his canoe around and leisurely rowed to shore.

Unfortunately for the man, he had upset a huge creature hidden in the depths of the lake. Behind him, ominous and gaining devastating momentum, the lake itself seemed to rise up in defense of its fish.

Crashing waves and swirling water toppled the flimsy wooden kayak, uncaring that the force smashed the man's head against the strong shaft of his oars. 

Drifting further and further into the inky blackness of the bottom, the man was conscious enough to see jagged teeth encase in in the darkness.


	18. Slither

Watching the slithering mass from a safe distance away, the man sighed and waited for the creature to follow his scent. This wouldn't be a very entertaining kill. This mass of haphazardly moving scales and skin barely seemed to be able to tell a rock from its own body. 

At least it had a beautiful rainbow sheen to it, money would make up the lack of entertainment. Hell, that money would pave the way to much better entertainment than this mess. Although, it had finally caught his scent.

Tongue flickering out to taste the air, the monster had stopped moving, head facing the man dead on. A sibilant breath and the tensing of coiled muscles was the only indicator the man would get to run. He did run, if only to squeeze some entertainment from being chased. 

Rustling to his side startled him, and the next thing the man knew was rainbow-shimmering coils of scales encompassing his entire body. A pair of hands sought his face, dropping down to his neck to tighten in a similar manner to the muscles surrounding his entire form.

"No... Please..."

He choked out, trying to cough when the air tickled his throat, but instead just encouraging the beast to suffocate him faster and harder.

Blackness stole him away to the tune of breaking bones.


	19. Time Of Need

They had appeared out of no where. Shambling, haggard people, physique half rotted away. The dead returned into the open arms of their families, and dashed their brains out. Ravenous for the slither of a brain, they fought one another for even half a brain.

Slinking past a horde of them, the mother cradled supplies in the rucksack upon her shoulders. Granted, her children were older now, didn't need coddling, but in their time of need she was there. She always would be.

And she was definitely needed now, when her daughter in law had injured her leg trying to escape a lone one. Being a retired nurse had its uses.

This basic medical attention would have to do, because most hospitals were death chambers with biological traps possibly hidden at every turn. 

Like the corner she was racing around now.


	20. Good Boy

"Easy, easy. I've got you. Good boy. I've got you."

She muttered into the ear of her unusual beast, stroking black fur as flames licked at her hand. A tongue. Its tongue was made of fire. And along its back a great ridge of fire fanned out in spikes. Glowing red eyes glared at the officers surrounding them, teeth bared in an open-mouthed snarl. 

"Easy, boy."

One of the officers, a flighty lad fresh out of the academy, moved back when the beast snarled, and in seconds he was screaming as the huge monster tore him apart. And it didn't stop there.

Guns fired upon the being, but it ignored the bullets, shaking them from its pelt as if they were pesky flies, before ripping its way through the circle of officers.

"That's my good boy, in the end."

The woman smiled and laughed at the sky as blood stained the road.


	21. Kiss

"Look at you, cowering in the corner."

The human whimpered, drawing his limbs closer together. His captor grinned and pulled him in via a hefty chain attached to the cuffs on his wrists.  No, not captor. Captor suggested he had no desire to be here.

"You... You left me in here."

The human was on the bed now, knelt in front of the other.

"Poor little one. You know what happens when you let someone touch what is mine."

A hand caressed his cheek gently. So his husband wasn't mad at him then. His face was angled up to face his husband and to be taken into a soft kiss.

His cuffs fell off and were dragged from the bed onto the floor.

"How do you want me tonight, my love?"

He whispered against the human's lips and the human shuddered. He could decide what shape his husband shifted to.

"Can I... can I have you in your true form?"

The other male laughed, stroking his cheek as he revealed his true form.

Tonight there would be no strange beings the other had seen, just his true and raw form.

They kissed again, the day's events left behind.

 


	22. Duck, Lad

When the older monster had told him to duck, the child had hesitated. In a punishment for his hesitation, a bullet pierced his shoulder, followed by the shout of "found a mongrel!".

His mother grabbed him from where he lay crying, bundling the male up in her arms and running with the rest of their kind.

"You should have ducked, my son."

His mother gently chided, jumping down into a ravine, where they could run straight to the mountains and disappear.

He just hid his head in his mother's clothes and sobbed in agony.


	23. God Won't Help You

He held his broken wrist as his attacker approached him slowly, blade sparkling innocently in the light coming from the street. One green eye and one purple eye followed every movement the other made.

"You know what I want, and yet you again don't do it."

The voice of Aiden Winterfield could only be described as a smooth, deep and manly voice which could sweet talk anyone the man desired into doing whatever he wished.

And yet, here they were, the human cowering beneath Aiden's stare and Aiden's nearly black wings as the way older of the two broke the human's other wrist.

"Oh god! Please, stop! I have a wife and kids!"

"I know. Your wife is a lovely lady and that pair of twins of yours are moving onto university. You forget that I always keep track."

Aiden grinned, thin lips creating a 2D replication of the razor sharp edge of his dagger.

"Oh, and God won't help you. In fact, the only God you will see is the God of Death."

The man screamed before his throat was slit and he could scream no more.


	24. Ring Ring

_Brring! Brring!_

The woman laughed, picking up her house phone and talking to her mother. 4 o'clock on the dot, as usual. They talked over useless things, such as what her mother had done over the week and how her dad was. To be honest, she missed living in the same town as her parents. They were so far away now.

Her mother ended the call earlier than usual, her back painting her and so she went to bed earlier to reduce the pain.

Her daughter cooked a simple meal, jumping when the other phone rang, the phone that never left the head of the woman who wore it. Well, the woman thought she wore it anyway.

She never asked.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

The other shook their head, pointing at the woman. She gulped but answered the phone.

"I hope you don't mind dying. Goodbye."

"What?"

The phone hung up and two hands wrapped around her neck, strangling the life from her slowly but surely.


	25. Won't Let You Fall

Coming out into the middle of nowhere with his friend wasn't the brightest idea, especially when his friend had already gone to prison for killing someone.

The cliff edge they were approaching didn't help one bit.

"I don't think I want to anymore."

"Oh come on. You know I won't let you fall."

A lopsided grin and then his friend was shifting his form into a stunning feathered Dragon. Red, white and black all bounced off each other extremely well, and four powerful legs would definately be able to catch the human should he fall.

"Alright. Alright."

The beast created a snorting laugh, lowering his front end to the ground for the human to swing up and settle on the base of the neck.

Even on the back of the flying creature his friend had become, the man was still nervous. He glanced over the edge, took a deep breath to remind himself that they had done this many times before, and nodded to his friend when the Dragon head turned towards him.

The Dragon suddenly threw itself off the cliff, face first, and the man screamed in both terror and excitement.


	26. Leaving

"So, why are we doing this?"

Instead of an answer, the girl got shushed. Alright then. She'll wait.

She paid attention to the following flap of wings, but she refused to look back. Her father had been stern when he told her to continue walking and to not look back.

Hearing the low call of the beast behind her though, and the stamp of a taloned foot, she couldn't keep walking. This wasn't right. It had done nothing to deserve being left alone.

Her father turned his head.

"Come on girl! The sooner we leave the sooner it goes wild."

"It was perfectly fine with us!"

She stepped back. Her father rounded on her with the intent to drag his daughter from the woods if he had too.

Spurred into action, the being behind them galloped forward to protect the girl, slashing the father's chest and growling.

The beast then took to the sky, holding the girl in its claws and carrying her away.


	27. Twister

The winds howled in rage, ripping trees from the ground and hauling cars across streets. Houses were not safe either. Roofs were wrecked and walls were demolished.

In the middle of it all, a man cried. Here, the winds whipping around him didn't touch him. Cradled in his arms was his girlfriend. Her neck had been snapped.

"Look what you made me do."

The whisper echoed in his head, teasing and malicious.

"I warned you. And now you shall reap the consequences."

A masculine laugh drowned out the booming storm, wisps of air forming a vague cloud of a man.

"What to do with you. Do I kill you, leave you, or bring you home?"

The human swore a grin swayed in the wind as the form approached closer.

"No..."

Freezing air coiled around his neck and a soft laugh puffed more freezing air onto his face.

"Oh yes. Maybe I'll drop you off to Aiden, ask him to teach you a lesson."

A kiss pressed against the man's lips in a mockery of affection, and he couldn't help but lean into the cold touch. Couldn't help being taken again.


	28. Out Of Ammo

His gun clicked in disapprovement as he tried to fire more bullets once the supply had ran out. Throwing down the now useless chunk of metal, he turned and ran down the corridor to slam into a manual door at the end of it.

Wrenching open the latch, he dived into the room just in time. Whistling through the air, a 6ft spear lodged itself in the wall opposite the door. Shocked by his close call, the human scuttled backwards along the ground, hitting the service vent he knew would be here.

Turning his back to the door to frantically input the code to the hatch, the man screamed as twin serrated blades pierced his chest.

These blades retracted from his skin, and then a rough hand was pulling him up by the head.

This was it. The end.

The slide of metal on metal was his last stimulus.

 


	29. Blindsided

Gleaming eyes glared back at him from the underbrush, uncaring of the barrel aimed right between them. Did it not know of the dangers of the gun?

A snarl to his left had the man turning. Big mistake. Cat claws and teeth ripped into him, shredding his arms to ribbons. The gun dropped to the dirt, useless without a finger on the trigger.

Staring into a pair of amber eyes reminiscent of a great feline from Earth, the man muttered the Greek-originating name given to these cat shifters.

"G-"

He never finished it.

 


	30. Hugs Can Be Deadly

The sea battered the ship as the storm raged on. The captain merely ignored the weather. They were almost home after a long voyage with even worse waves.

However, the captain was worried when the boat rocked precariously, without the push of a huge wave. Anxiety ran throughout the top deck as men looked over the side to see if the water was shallower than they thought.

_Nothing_ _._

Rocking backwards and forwards, the ship blundered further on, ignorant to a great beast below.

The storm was coming to an end and the crew were relieved.

That relief was short lived when huge, ominously dark red appendages looped around the hull of the ship and started yanking it down.

"She won't stay afloat!"

"She will! Cut it off!"

No sooner had a dozen or so men started cutting viciously at these tentacles, the ship creaked in warning before the wooden beams and planks were shattered under a destructive hug.


	31. Not What They Expected

At night, an old woman started screaming at the bottom of their window. At least, they thought it sounded like an old woman.

"Darling... You know what it means."

The wife sighed, leaning to hug her husband.

"I don't have much time left, just as the doctors said."

As much as the husband wanted to believe otherwise, he knew deep down in his heart that it was true. The cancer had come back, and now his wife was going to leave.

Woken by the old woman, their baby cried and cried. Only being held between them in the bed finally settled it. The woman outside had settled too.

\---

Over the next couple of days, the man and his wife prepared for the inevitable. He would kiss her every morning and make love to her every night so that she would die with happy memories in her mind.

What the man didn't expect was to be rudely awoken one morning by his wife's grief-stricken scream.

"Harry!"

She was cradling her son. Her blue in the face and not breathing son. Her dead son.

 


End file.
